Moonlit Night
by TheBlueLighthouse
Summary: Ignis x OC - simple romantic one shot.


Well, after I blew through this game I was definitely wanting more of it! Honestly, I haven't seen a ton of Ignis stories yet and I hope this one goes over well. Yes it is a very mature one shot. Please don't report me, if you don't like this kinda stuff don't read it! I don't own anything .. although sometimes I wish I did. Read and review, also—I wrote and revised this quickly so if I missed any misspellings or grammar mistakes apologies! Ignis x OC Enjoy~ xD

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moonlit Night

The moonlight shined brightly through the large floor to ceiling windows into the pitch blackness of the condo's 50th floor, living room. The petite woman sat on the dark grey couch looking out into the nightlife of Insomnia. How simple life was for the people of Insomnia, they just live life as if there was no StarScorge beginning. Most of them don't understand the severity of what is truly going on at the hands of King Regis. Any commoner on the street would simply tell you that the King is a mere symbol of past rich royalty with power and the control to keep everyone inside a wall and that is all. How truly blind they all were, but that was how Regis wanted it. To have the people live as normally as possibly inside the Wall completely oblivious to the daemons lurking in the night.

Freya sighed heavy in the lonely apartment attempting to disperse her longing thoughts. Ignis was late again. She tipped her watch into to the moon light to read the time 22:15. Her eyes wandered back to the lights of the downtown buildings to the mesmerizing red and white traffic lights flowing entrancingly down the streets.

Nostolgic memories of past experiences in that room with that exact lighting brought a slight smirk to Freya's depressed features. She knew those memories were beginning to wear thin as time progressed. Ignis would soon begin his journey with the young prince, and who knows how long he would be gone—if he even came back. His whole life lead up to those moments, so who was she to interject her opinion on the matter. She could only be at his side as fate permitted. Life was unfair, but at least there was happiness in the madness of the world of gods. Even if it was short lived.

Freya began to doze off with her head on the back of the sofa resting on her forearms, not hearing the jingle of keys in the door bolt.

Ignis entered into the house, switching on the hall light only to see Freya's unexpected form motionless on the living room couch. A small smile crept onto his face realizing she probably fell asleep waiting to surprise him.

Ignis took off his shoes and placed them quietly at the front door next to her nicely placed pair and hung his blazer coat into the hall closet switching the hall light back off.

Walking into the open layout of a room, he sat his briefcase onto the dining room table—being quiet to to not wake Freya. He began to approach his sleeping beauty on the couch, her long brunette hair strewn about covering her snoozing face. Ignis sat on the couch next to her laying his head on the back rest as well to just watch her features as she slept, smiling at how beautiful she was.

He swiped the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear as he planted a kiss onto her forehead. Freya's eyes slowly opened as she realized who was finally home. Her eyes adjusted and she let out a blushed smirk. "Surprise," she whispered to him.

"Quite the surprise indeed," his voice so subtle and soft. "I'm sorry I'm so late this evening, the prince had.."

"Don't apologize Ignis," she replied through a soft smile. "It is your duty and I know that. Plus, you're here now." His hand cupping her face as he leaned in to give her a soft kiss, and then another. Ignis backed away slowly to study her features in the light as they sat there in silence just enjoying each other's presence.

"Are you ready for bed? I am exhausted after the day I've had today," Ignis took his glasses off momentarily to rub his eyes of the day's work.

"Yeah, we can call it a night," she knew once the words left her lips that they were a lie. She had no intentions of letting this man sleep. As Freya began to get up, Ignis stopped her.

"Allow me my dear," he reached over and lifted her up effortlessly into his arms and began to carry her to the bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head to rest on his clavicle.

"You're just such a gentleman Sir Ignis Scientia."

"Sir Ignis, why m'lady I do not deserve such addressing." Freya giggled at his response.

"I love you Iggy," left her lips just audible enough for the man to hear.

"And I you beautiful .. I have no clue how I became so lucky." Fortunately, Ignis's condo had enough light from the night sky to illuminate almost every inch of his place creating the most romantic setting.

As he approached the bed, he set her lightly onto the perfectly tucked comforter.

"May I borrow a pair of shorts to wear? I seemed to have .." Ignis's lips crashed onto hers silencing her request. Her mouth opened allowing his tongue to slip inside to explore her mouth. He climbed onto the bed on top of her, placing a leg in between hers and slowly lying her back onto the bed.

"You won't need them yet dear," his words soft between kisses. Her arms laced into his fluffy hair, deepening the kiss wanting more and more but not being able to get enough of him. One of his hands slid down her side, only to rest under her butt pulling her hips into his and he began to slowly grind into her.

Freya let out a soft moan into Ignis's lips. Her hands slid down to his dress shirt and began to unbutton it one by one. Once the last button was undone, Ignis broke their seemingly endless kiss to take his pinstripe shirt off as well as his white undershirt. He followed suit with his spectacles, lying them gently on the night stand.

Freya loved his green eyes, it was a grand rarity when she'd get to witness them without the covering of glasses. Honestly, she was one of the few lucky ones that had the honor. Ignis leaned forward to lift the brunette's shirt off over her head, and tossed it to the floor to accommodate his strewn clothing only to reveal her leopard bra, Freya couldn't help but giggle a little in his reaction. Leopard pattern was an inside joke to them.

He reached down to unbuckle his belt and removed his pants, causing Freya to follow suit. However, Ignis stopped her attempt and began to slowly take her pants down her legs himself, kissing her abdomen and then belly button. As he pulled her pants off of her slender legs, he trailed back up her body to place a kiss below her belly button, being sure to make eye contact. Freya couldn't help but shudder at the thought.

Ignis's lips came back up her body and crashed back onto hers. His hips grinding hungrily on hers, she could feel him on her belly through his boxers almost achingly wanting more.

His hands moved from exploring her neck to her back, unfastening the clasp of her brazier with ease. Practice does make perfect. The leopard bra camouflaged beautifully on the floor with the rest of the articles. His eager hands found the front of her body, exploring.

He gently pushed her back onto the bed, placing painfully, slow gentle kisses down her neck to her clavicle. Freya could feel his hot breath on her skin between his light pecks and it gave her goosebumps. When his thumbs found her nipples she let out a light gasp.

Ignis reached down to pull off her underwear, then sitting up to take his off. The moonlight was shining on his body perfectly, not leaving anything to the imagination.

He leaned forward, grabbing Freya tightly into his arms as his green orbs looked deep into her for want. Freya nodded, as Ignis placed himself at her wet opening.

She arched her back as he slowly entered her body, sliding in with one push.

Freya let out a light moan while Ignis studied her expression as the pleasure rode up his body. He began to move on her. Freya wrapped her legs around Ignis's waist holding on for the ride as his pace quickened. He leaned in to kiss her neck as she began to moan louder and louder, his grunting adding to the heated noise of the room. His hand reached down between them to lightly play with her small bud, increasing the sensation of her body. Ignis did know the ins and outs of a women, years of text books will teach you that. She truly appreciated his detail and loved being his volunteer subject.

He began to feel Freya squeeze him tighter as she began to roll into her orgasm, "I'm .. Ignis .. I'm com….ahhhh!"

In an instant, she attempted to grasp Ignis's arms for stability. He quickly grabbed her hands, clasping his finger into hers on the bed above her head. Attempting to hold her into place as she squirmed and moaned from wave after wave of pleasure overcoming her. Freya's legs locked around his waist with force as her orgasm rocked her, Ignis's pace quickened as he rode her flood into his own.

As he began to come, he rolled his head back thrusting deeper into her body until he no longer could control himself letting letting out small grunts. His body collapsed on top of Freya and she wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer to her as they panted in unison.

He reached up to kiss her on the lips as he sat up and walked to the bathroom. Freya sat up to find her underwear and put them back onto her body. As Ignis returned with a clean pair of shorts for Freya, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Better late than never I suppose."

"I couldn't help myself dear." He reached down to put his boxers back on and climbed into bed with her under the comforter. "Come here my beauty," Freya blushed at his words and crawled over to him placing her leg between his as they pretzel cuddled. She pondered how many more nights they would have like this, unaware of the future to come. Until then she would cherish every moment they had as if it were the last.


End file.
